Pets
Pets are non-combative, do not level, die, loot, or perform any action that assists the player. Most pets are just for looks and simply follow the player around, these are referred to as companion pets or vanity pets. Trappable pets, Achievement reward pets, and the fox pets bought from Nick's Shop with runes have a passive team buff when they are summoned. Several epic pets are also required for Pet Achievements. There are no requirements to buy, own, or use any pet, nor are there any limits as to how many pets a player can own. Only one pet can be summoned at a time though and summoning another pet will replace the one that's already out. When summoned, pets will attempt to follow the player but some are slower than others and tend to despawn if they are unable to reach the player after an extended period of time. Water is also an issue with pets as they seem unable to find a direct route to the player, even in most shallow water. If the player goes through a load screen (teleport, dungeon port, log on/off) or resyncs, they will need to re-summon their pet. Several pets offer buffs and for certain pets it takes 30 seconds for the buff to activate, while other pets will have an instant buff when summoned. As of Update v3.0.0.0 pets are now shared between characters on the same account. Once you have a pet, use it and it will appear under Spells (similar to Mounts) and be removed from your bag. With this change, pets are listed in the Auction House under Consumable, rather than Consumable > Pets (that category is now empty.) How to Obtain Pets There are numerous ways to obtain pets: * Purchasing with gold from Pet Sellers or from other players in the Auction House * Purchasing them with runes from Nick's Shop * Looting them off world mobs * Looting them from bosses (world bosses and certain dungeon bosses) * Capturing them in the world * Winning them with gold or hero emblems from Black Market * Winning them from Wheel of Fortune or Gold Chest Lotto * Obtaining them through Festivals with festival currency or from special festival items in Nick's Shop * Rewards from Achievements * Rewards from Events Purchasable Pets (gold) Pets can be purchased with gold from Pet Sellers: * Lilivia Vineviva at Observer's Market in Greenmont * Maria Green at Beacon Barracks in Sanctuary Some of these pets are available in the daily Wheel of Lotto (for players level 55+) so check the Auction House first to see if you can buy the pet you want for cheaper. Dropped Pets Pets can be dropped and looted off monsters all around Haradon and in certain dungeons. Some of these are good/uncommon quality pets, some are superior/rare, and some are epic. All, however, are extremely rare to obtain, and have a very small chance of dropping. Epic dungeon pets only drop in Legendary mode. The following list does not include pets dropped by World Bosses. Trappable Pets (Removed) Purchasable Pets (runes) Pets without buffs are no longer available for purchase with runes. Some of these pets are still obtainable in game but in various other ways. The only pets available in Nick's Shop are Petit and Spirit Fox in Lura-Jin. For nostalgia's sake: There were also seasonal pets like Big Horn, Smart Kelvin, and Naughty Snow Child. Category:Pets